Moonlit Musings
by Depressed Shadows
Summary: Yoh wanders out for some air late at night, and meets up with a certain spiky haired Chinese shaman... (One-Shot, absolute fluff. LenxYoh Yaoi.)


**Moonlit musings**

Shadows: sigh It's been a while, I know:dodges fruit and rotten food being thrown: I found a fetish for finding other random fan fiction sites! And I am no longer Castles in the Sky, I've changed things around and become Depressed Shadows instead. So…

Kitty: Castles cough sorry Shadows doesn't own Shaman King. She's a poor English school student with an active imagination and a fetish for yaoi. She also can, and will set the hounds on any flamers…

Shadows: Hey, this packet of chewing gum says excessive consumption may cause laxative effects. I NEVER get laxative effects, (and this is a girl who can down a whole packet of Smints in a matter of hours..) Oh well…This is set, well, whenever you feel fit really. It's complete and utter fluff between Yoh and Len. There's not enough love for these two. And there isn't enough love for Horo and Len too. Where's the love people! Stop it with the canon couple!

Kitty: Calm down, before you start criticising the Len X Pilicia fans…

Shadows: Len x Pilicia? shudder No….Just NO! I can't see them together at all...And just so you know, I'd think Len is actually older than Yoh- GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! Sorry, it drives me mad when authors say Yoh is older. Len is just short for his age… :pouts: Anyway, on with the ficcie!

0o0o0o00o

The stars were bright that night.

Yoh Asakura kept his eyes open as he silently crept his way past the open doorway. With luck, he might just make it to the entrance of the house, only half a corridor away…

"And just where are you going?"

Oh crap.

"Um, Anna…Just going…out for some air…" Yoh gritted his teeth nervously, the spirit ball Amidimaru floating anxiously nearby.

"More like to creep off to the graveyard to meet with Morty, hmm?" Anna's cold reply was hardly directed in Yoh's direction, as she was watching another of her soaps, back to Yoh.

"Not at all..I was gonna go to bed, but it's kinda hot tonight…" Yoh sweat dropped, not wanting extra training tomorrow.

"You have 20 minutes. If you're not back by then, I'll come and find you myself. And that will equal 15 extra laps training tomorrow if I do." Anna lowered her attention back to the television, and Yoh gathered he was off the hook.

"Man that was close." Yoh murmured as he finally stepped outside.

"Indeed. Are you feeling faint? You tend to sleep when given a night sky to stare at Yoh. Do you want me to wake you?" Amidimaru floated beside Yoh as he settled on the cool grass.

"If I fall asleep, yes. 15 extra laps doesn't seem appealing." Yoh yawned slightly, falling back to rest his head in the leafy glade.

"After what you went through today for falling asleep I doubt you ever want to train again." Yoh lifted his head at the new voice, recognising it to be that of Len Tao. The older shaman settled beside Yoh on the grass, saffron eyes soft, and holding a sort of inner peace rarely seen about the Chinese shaman.

"It's not like you ever do any major training." Yoh answered, settling his head back down on the grass.

"My father dealt with that when I was younger. If you're going to be Shaman King, you've got to have the mind and body for it- unfortunately for us." A smile accompanied this statement, small, but genuine. Yoh equally returned this gaze, curious as to why Len was so, himself for once, letting down the strong walls he'd built around himself. Although the others had tried, it seemed that they only angered Len rather than succeeded. Wondering whether anyone else had ever gotten this close, Yoh allowed his eyes to close as he voiced his next thoughts.

"Len?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

A surprised splutter caused Yoh to look up at the other shaman, noting the blush that lightly etched his cheeks. After a few moments of thought, Len replied.

"With a cynical man like my father around dictating to me the worst in humans? I hardly think so." His tone was lighter than normal, with a gentle, yet still slightly mocking edge to it.

Yoh couldn't help but chuckle. Len did have a very dry sense of humour, and he knew when to use it- unlike Chocolove, who tended to butt in with random punch lines that were somehow related to the joke, but weren't funny. Sitting up, Yoh snuggled a little closer to the other shaman, who tensed at such close contact.

"Relax Len, it's okay. Just go with the flow." Yoh felt the other relax just enough for him to slip his arm around Len's shoulder. After a sudden moment, Len released the breath he had been holding, and he relaxed in Yoh cosy, yet loose embrace.

It was quite odd to Len. Normally he would let anyone get as close as Yoh was right now, he was never much of one to accepting intimacy. Maybe it was just Yoh's carefree nature, or the fact that he was never restricting, never forcing anyone into anything. Yoh was warm and inviting, his breath affectionately playing on the other's neck. The Chinese shaman could feel Yoh's bangs gently tickling his cheeks, suddenly making him aware of just how close Yoh was. He tensed slightly, his breathing subconsciously increasing, before Yoh nuzzled his neck slightly, making Len laugh to some extent. Yoh equally giggled, sensing the other's surprise.

"What?" Len asked, his blush deepening a little.

"You laughed. I like your laugh. Well at least the one that isn't evil maniac laughter anyway."

Len did laugh out loud at that, his voice carried on the night winds up to the stars.

"I'll have you know that my father made me perfect that laugh- he sent me to summer camp for evil future rulers of the world in training. I could of sworn I saw Hao there at some point too." Len smiled as Yoh equally laughed, before nuzzling into Len again, and gently teasing the other into leaning a little more into his chest. Len seemed to take to that, snuggling into the warmth.

Throwing a look back to the house, Yoh noticed Amidimaru's worried look. He guessed he was gonna get 15 laps extra training tomorrow, because this was rather nice as of now. And to catch Len in any kind of mood other than pissed off was rare and to be treasured. Turning his attention back to the other shaman, Yoh proceeding to explore his dark locks, realising that the spiked tongari was actually real.

_Guess spiky hair runs in the family…_ Yoh mused as he ran his fingers through it, gathering all of a sudden that Len's tongari _did_ come apart from constant petting and attention. Yoh smiled as the purple locks fell down around the shaman's shoulders, gaining him Len's attention. Saffron eyes looked up at him amused, as Len shifted his head to look upwards, where Yoh was seemingly as equally pleased.

"Don't worry, " Len stroked the few dark strands that had flitted down around his shoulders, "it'll go back up when I wash it. Hence why I don't spend ages in front of a mirror like Ryu."

"Oh, I kinda prefer you without the 'spikiness'. If it were just a little shorter though…" Yoh smiled, continuing his exploration of Len's hair. It quite surprised the Japanese shaman that Len didn't mind him playing with his hair- the other shaman hadn't seemed like that kind of person. But if he was…

"Not gonna happen." Len remarked, clearly amused. He nuzzled back down into Yoh's chest, subconsciously allowing his free arm to slip around Yoh's waist. The other shaman smiled, and proceeded to wrap both arms around the other, seemingly content for the moment.

Behind the two, their guardian ghosts could only sit back, and twiddle their thumbs, as they waited patiently for something to give here. Either Anna was going to interrupt, or they were going to have to, in case Anna caught them. And punishment for snuggling up with Lenny was going to be high on Anna's To-Do list…

"Oh crap.." Yoh muttered, suddenly remembering the Itako's 20 minute time limit. "Anna…" He bit his lower lip nervously.

"Well Jun told me not to kill anyone…" Len mumbled, smiling once again. He lifted himself from Yoh's chest slightly turning his gaze back to the moonlight sky. He was distracted by Yoh snuggling into his neck again, before he suddenly felt the other shaman gently kiss and nuzzle into his neck, working his way up.

"Yoh…" Len tensed ever so slightly, he wasn't used to this kind of close intimacy.

"Shh.." Having made his way up, the two were face to face. Yoh gently pushed a finger to Len's lips, whispering softly. "It's ok, just go with it.." After a minute of silent contemplation, Len seemed to relax again, his blush slightly deepening.

Yoh smiled, pleased when Len returned it. For a few seconds, he looked up to the house, ensuring no one was looking. Noting Len's confused look, he hushed the Chinese shaman again- and very gently touched their lips together. At first it was soft, slightly experimental, as Yoh tested the waters, before he allowed his eyes to slide shut, and he felt the other respond.

Len wasn't too sure of what he was doing, it was like his body was on auto-pilot. But gradually, he too, relaxed in Yoh's arms, and he kissed Yoh back, gently, uncertain to begin with. He felt his arms slip carefully around the other's waist, holding him close as their kiss deepened. Gradually, as their confidence increased, Yoh licked inquisitively at Len's lower lip. The other shaman was clearly already lost in whatever was driving him, and he answered by opening his mouth to Yoh. Pleased, Yoh caught Len softly around his shoulders, running his fingers lightly through Len's dark locks as he touched his tongue to the other. This became an ongoing battle for several minutes, before the need for air forced them to break the kiss.

Breathing deeply, the two eventually looked at each other, Len's eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and new feelings. Yoh mirrored this look, although both were unaware. For a few minutes, although it could have been hours, the two simply sat in each other's embrace, lost in another world. That was until Amidimaru finally intervened, having heard Anna's footsteps down the passageway of the house.

"Yoh! Anna, she is coming! And I don't think she will be pleased!" The spirit's words broke both shamans out of the world they had been lost in, and they hurriedly broke apart. Getting to his feet, Len helped Yoh up, and they nonchalantly walked back up to the house, trying to act as normal as possible.

"I'll see you later then.." Len murmured, aiming to take the back route. He was stopped for a minute when Yoh pulled him back by his arm to capture his lips quickly for a last kiss. With that, Yoh stepped back, a smile on his face.

"Good night." He whispered, heading back into the house, Anna's protests echoing into the night.

"Night..." Len murmured, lightly touching his finger to his lips. Shaking his head as if to clear his vision, he slipped back down the back alley.

"Bocchama?" Bason appeared beside him, the red spirit ball looking curiously at him.

"I think," Len murmured, more to himself than to his spirit, " I'm in love.."

"Hai, Bocchama. Perhaps some sleep?"

"Good idea…" Smiling brightly to himself, Len slipped back into his room, fresh memories dancing in his head…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows:anime fountains of tears: FLUFF! Sorry if Len was a bit OOC, I was a bit sugar high…Still, I'm quite pleased with this overwhelming fluff…

Kitty: Please review..She wants to put anime characters into more uncomfortable situations…

Len, Yoh and every1 else in Shaman King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadows: Silence! Or I WILL let Anna catch you making out like bunnies…


End file.
